


Day Eleven

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [11]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne the present thief, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I want to call this the chase 2.0, Parrward, by now I would be worried if I didn’t include Parrward somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Catherine Parr hunts down the present thief among them, while getting aid from another queen.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Day Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> We’re finally down to one last day before this series is over.....
> 
> (Of course I had to sprinkle in the Parrward, there are only two fics that I won’t and can’t include Parrward, everything else is....yeah)

As someone strolled through the hallways inside the house of the six reincarnated queens, they noticed something under the Christmas tree.

That person was Anne Boleyn, and the things she had noticed were piles among piles of wrapped presents under the tree. All of them had been wrapped with fancy ribbons, while the wrapping paper themselves had some patterns plastered onto it.

After a while of research, the queens have learnt that the presents should all be placed there and can only be opened on the 26th, which people call the “Boxing Day”.

To Anne, this tradition had irked her for a little bit.

Why can’t they just open it on Christmas? Isn’t it a tad bit annoying to have to wait for one more day?

Anyways, that’s her initial opinions on the tradition. But still, she couldn’t help but stare longingly at the wrapped gifts. None of them were wrapped according to their colours, so she couldn’t figure out which one was hers based on the wrapping alone. Could she guess based on the shape? That might not work either, the shape of the box doesn’t really give away much.

Damn, they really thought this out.

It doesn’t hurt to take a quick peek, right? She just wanted to know which one was hers, not like it would ruin anything!

With that thought in mind, she skipped over to the boxes under the tree, then crouched down to examine each box.

A dragged out yawn left Catherine Parr’s mouth. The sixth queen had been roaming through the house to get a break from her work, but the faint noise of something shifting around had caught her attention.

The survivor proceeded to sneak through the corridors with caution, holding onto her phone in case anything bad had happened.

Right as she approached a corner leading to the living room, a quiet curse had left someone’s mouth. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but she still decided to take another step forward.

With a sharp gaze, she peeked around the corner.

The scene that unfolded before her went as the following.

Anne Boleyn was shrunken down onto the ground as she fumbled through the pile of wrapped boxes, her eyes fixed on the ribbon tied onto the gifts. She manoeuvred her fingers through the knot, and with great precision, she was about to untie it without leaving any sign of it being opened.

Luckily for the blue queen, the present thief was too focused on the ribbon to even notice the queen peeking right at her.

After some consideration, Cathy decided to step into the room, announcing her presence to the queen crouched down on the floor, who registered the queen’s entrance with a pair of widened eyes.

“Can’t you wait for a little longer?” Cathy asked after clearing her throat, her arms both crossed as she walked in.

“Uh....nope! Come on, this tradition is so stupid! Why do we have to wait for so long anyways?” Anne tried to counter the sixth queen’s question with one of her own. However, the blue queen only reacted by raising an eyebrow.

“Just put it down, you can wait for two more days.” The sixth queen sighed out, loosening her hand’s grip as she said so.

“No can do, Cathy!” Anne pouted out, and in a moment of pure instinct, she clutched the box tight in her arms, then began to sprint out of the room, catching the sixth queen off guard as she could only watch as the second queen bolted out the room.

“Not again!” The blue queen yelled out, complaining about the recent chases she has had with the second queen.

Inside another room, Katherine Howard had been enjoying some alone time.

Well, it wasn’t going to last long.

The fifth queen sat down on her bed, and she stroked her hand through her ponytail to ease her boredom. While she was playing with her hair, a couple of footsteps could be heard outside. Apart from those, a few yells had caught the queen’s attention as well.

“Put it down!”

“Never!”

Just from that exchange alone, she could already determine who was outside.

The pink queen deduced that her cousin was causing mischief once again, and the unfortunate victim for today was Cathy.

A sigh left her mouth, and she began walking towards the door, choosing to take a peek first to confirm her suspicions.

Right as she did so, a blur of green and blue had sped through the hall outside. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows at the sight, but ultimately stepped out of her room to check on the two.

Amidst the pursue, Anne had climbed the stairs and rushed up to the second floor of the house, much to the sixth queen’s dismay. Since that was where most of the bedrooms were, Cathy could only pray in her mind that they hadn’t disturbed the others.

Only one queen had caught onto what was happening, that person being Katherine, so the two could consider themselves lucky that it wasn’t any of the others.

The second queen had started dashing around the floor, almost reaching the stairs yet again. However, an obstacle had suddenly appeared before her, causing her to screech to a halt.

In front of the second queen stood Katherine Howard, holding out both her hands to block Anne from getting any further.

“Dammit! You too?” Anne cursed under her breath, still clenching firmly onto the wrapped present.

“You have nowhere left to run, time to give it up!” Katherine didn’t move an inch away from her position, and continued to persist through Anne’s requests.

“Kat...?” Cathy huffed out after she caught up to the second queen, who didn’t even bat an eye to the sixth queen, and was instead having an intense stare-down with Katherine, wracking her brain furiously to think of a way to slither herself out of this situation.

“Cathy, you really need to start exercising-”

“Now’s not the time for that!”

The two queens blocking Anne’s path were chatting away, which was a mistake on their part, since the second queen immediately took the opportunity to sneak away.

And by sneak, I mean she just ran straight pass Katherine, and towards the stairs.

“Wh–” Katherine gasped out, whipping her head around as she watched the green queen bolt to the stairs.

As the two queens stood in surprise from Anne’s agility, the second queen had already gotten away.

“We just got her to put down the cookie dough, and now this?”

“We really need to keep an eye on her.”

Katherine and Cathy continued to stand next to each other, but in an attempt to cheer the sixth queen back up, Katherine reached for the survivor’s hand, and held onto it.

“Let’s catch her again.” Katherine invited the queen standing beside her with a smile as she held their hands out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the final day! I hope you’ve enjoyed this little series of mine so far!
> 
> I hope to continue my other projects, like the Arena, phantom thief au and tbhk au after this series, so please check them out if you like my writing :D
> 
> (I might be planning a Parrward series.....but only if I have enough time)
> 
> Check out my tumblr(ender1821) if you wanna!


End file.
